


30 new messages

by simplycarryon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycarryon/pseuds/simplycarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You've reached Undyne's voicemail... LEAVE A MESSAGE, PUNK!!!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 new messages

**Author's Note:**

> * ASGORE, ALPHYS, METTATON, AND UNDYNE WENT AWAY.  
> * SANS SAYS THEY WENT ON VACATION.  
> * I HOPE THEY'RE HAVING FUN!!!
> 
> based on the ending where Papyrus becomes king, by virtue of you having killed everyone else.

“HELLO, UNDYNE? ’TIS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. But you knew that, because you have caller ID!! Sans says you’re on vacation and I guess you must be having a lot of fun if you won’t pick up your phone, so… keep having fun, but also maybe call me back?”

“Hello? Hello—okay this is voicemail again, that’s fine, I thought maybe you would pick up this time but I guess you are still out doing fun things. You, and Alphys… and Mettaton, and Asgore… it must be pretty great taking time off with such cool people!! I wish you’d invited me too but I guess someone has to be the cool responsible guy and make sure everything is taken care of! So I’ll keep doing that!! Don’t worry about the kingdom!!!”

“Hello, Undyne, I just wanted to tell you that I’m making spaghetti for everyone in the kingdom tonight!! It’s… it’s a lot of work but it’s fun and important and I’m making sure nobody goes hungry? Everyone is sad about, you know, _things,_ like all the human souls going missing, but you taught me that sometimes all you need is a good meal prepared by someone who cares a lot, so… that’s what I’m doing. …And you and the others are invited!! So you can maybe come back and have spaghetti, made by me, master chef Papyrus—“

“I thought maybe you could give me your address, so I could send you something in the mail! Spaghetti, probably, I’m very proud of this cool new cooking style that involves actually adding _salt_ to the water before you put the pasta in—anyway call me back, please, or maybe send a postcard??”

“It’s really weird being king, Undyne. I thought it would be cool, and it is? But it’s a lot of work. And everyone is so discouraged. They’re worried about all of you. I keep telling them you’re all on vacation, Sans said so which means it’s definitely true, and uh… well maybe you could think about coming back soon? N-not that I need help, I just… I miss you! And cooking with you!! So please come back soon and tell me all about your cool vacation!!!”

“I’m not giving up. I can’t. I know you’re counting on me to take good care of everyone, so I’m going to make you all proud. But… come back soon, okay?”

“…Did I do something wrong? I know this is a Cool Friends Vacation but it’s… it’s been a long time, Undyne, and everyone misses you. The people, the guards… even Sans. …Even me. But I guess you can probably tell.”

“Please disregard that last message! I don’t want you to feel like you have to come back any sooner than you want to!! I, the great Papyrus, will care for everyone and keep them encouraged while you’re having a wonderful and relaxing vacation!!! So… so take care of yourself, and be rested, and… and come back soon!!!!!!”

> VOICEMAIL FULL  
> 453 MISSED CALLS


End file.
